Twice I Love You
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Kouichi and Kouji were born together. Naturally they would want to be together forever. A story that spans over years of innocent love. Middle school, High school, College. Will they ever prove their love with the ultimate act? -Warning: Twincest- -This fanfiction does NOT go in chronological order.-
1. Chapter 1

~Twice I Love You~  
~Chapter One~

(Time Setting: About a year after the twins have met.)  
(Point of View: Kouichi)

* * *

Today was the day. The big day. The day to make or break things.

"I'm going to say it... I have to tell him...", I whispered to myself as I stood there in front of the local public library.

Kouji had asked to see this library I talked about so much, so we set a time for him to visit. I never did realize just how much I did talk about it, but I did love to read so maybe it was expected. I was rather surprised to hear Kouji ask such a thing over the phone last night when I yet again talked about a new book that came out there.

"Can you show me the library? It must be great if you love it so much.", Kouji had said over the phone.

I sighed as I stood in front of it now. It was last night that I decided I was going to tell him my feelings. Feelings hidden deep down inside that had dug their way up to the surface. I had tried to ignore them, but how could I not love him? My twin was amazing! Strong, smart, fun... I feel so safe when with him... I love my brother, NO! I love Kouji!

"Kouichi?", Kouji asked with an odd expression on his face.

I shook my head as soon as I heard his voice, quickly snapping out of my deep inner thoughts.

"O-Oh! Hello, Kouji!", I greeted gleefully with a large grin.

Kouji smiled back, probably previously stunned because I had been so overly focused that I didn't notice him... Hope he hadn't been standing there long...

"Ah. So... Want to head inside?", I asked, alittle nervous now since I didn't know for sure if he had heard my whispers moments before.

"Yeah.", Kouji agreed to it with a nod as well,"That IS why we're here, right?"

I watched Kouji smirk as he teased me slightly. I pouted just alittle at that before we both started walking towards the front doors. I took a deep breath to try and settle the butterflies fluttering around inside my stomach. I'mgoingtotellhim. I'mgoingtotellhim. I'mgoingtotellhi-

"You alright?", Kouji asked, clearly questioning the deep breath and serious look I had.

"A-Ah, yes. I'm fine. Sorry!", I half chuckled as I saw a sweatdrop appear on the side of my twin's head.

Get it together, Kouichi! I opened the door for the both of us to walk inside. Once indoors, the coolness of the air conditioning hit right away. Not a freezing cold, but just the right temperature for books to stay safe. I heard Kouji take a deep breath and so I looked at him. He looked right back at me. Why was he looking at me instead of the place?! I didn't really pay attention to my cheeks turning a light pink. I just walked further into the library. The checkout area where the librarians were, the long lines of tall bookshelves, a few long tables for school studies, and a place in the back with a few easychairs and beanbags for just relaxing reading. I loved this place and now the one I loved most was here to see it all! I had to make it look good!

"So... This is it!", I grinned as I glanced at my twin and then gazed at everything in turn as I mentioned it, "The two librarians here are nice... But don't talk too loudly or they turn angry really fast... Um... I like to sit in the open area in the back to read..."

I explained to my brother as I thought those things were most important. Kouji nodded as he listened silently until I paused.

"... So what do you read most?", he asked quietly.

"Mmmmm... I like fantasy and adventure the best... Science fiction is good too. OH. I love mystery.", I found myself ramble off a few genres rather than just one.

Kouji smiled at that and tilted his head to the side just alittle as he listened.

"So what books series is your favorite?", Kouji asked as soon as my short ramble was over.

"Ah...", I paused to think since there are so many good ones!,"I like Sherlock Holmes and Lord of the Rings the best. Mm. But the Star Wars books are good as well... So are the Narnia books..."

I trialed off for a moment to think of more, but there were just so many good ones!

"Sherlock... That's the guy who solves mysteries, right?", Kouji asked.

"Huh?", I snapped out of my book series thoughts and smiled, "That's right. He solves murders, finds lost objects... He helps the police er... Scotland yard... a lot."

Kouji smiled as I explained, causing my butterflies to dance wildly as if my stomach was a disco ball.

"D-Do you want to try reading one?", I quickly asked. Anything to make the butterflies distracted.

"Sure... But I don't have a library card here.", Kouji reminded me.

"I'll check it out for you with mine. I know you won't lose it. I trust you.", I said with a small giggle at the end.

I knew my twin wouldn't ruin or lose the book. I trusted him with my life so why wouldn't I trust him with a book!

"Thanks.", Kouji said with a smile as he started walking off, venturing into the bookshelves.

I quickly followed, chuckling as I caught up. I grabbed Kouji's hand to stop him since he was heading into the wrong area.

"Here. This way.", I said, not even thinking about how was were now holding hands. I had just wanted to stop him from going too far away from the mystery section! I pulled him back a few shelves and walked down a lane with him until I found all the Sherlock Holmes books.

"This is all the Sherlock Holmes books the library here has.", I informed my twin proudly since the collection was nearly all of them.

It was then I felt my twin squeeze my hand. We were still holding hands! I felt the light blush return to my cheeks as I turned to look at my brother. He was staring straight at me! The blush on my face turned a shade darker. I quickly turned to look away back at the books before I blurted out anything I was trying to save for the perfect moment.

"S-So which one would you like?", I asked nervously, trying to calm down my red face yet not letting go of that hand that matched my own.

"Which is first?", Kouji asked as calm as the still blue sky.

"Um... This one.", I said as I grabbed the first Sherlock book and offered it to him.

"... A Study in Scarlet...", Kouji read the title outloud to himself. He seemed pleased enough with it since he nodded with a smile after reading the book title.

"If you need more time to read it than what's allowed, just tell me and I'll renew it.", I told Kouji so he wouldn't worry about it being late,"Just don't take forever."

I giggled as I teased my brother alittle. Kouji smirked at that and lowered the book down to his side.

"Heh. I might not read as fast as you, but I'm not THAT slow.", Kouji informed me with a sort of pride.

I giggled more as a retort, saying nothing.

"Thanks for showing me this place. It's as great as I thought it would be.", Kouji said lightly. It was then I noticed his stare.

I looked around us and noone was nearby to be seen. Kouji wasn't staring at the book in his hand, the bookshelve in front of us, the roof... No... He was still staring at ME! I felt those butterflies once again as the blush reappeared. I shut my eyes and squeezed his hand tightly. Now or never...

"K-Kouji I-"

I was about to tell him, to admit I loved him more than just as my brother, when I felt something warm pressing against my lips! I opened my eyes in alarm and found Kouji standing more close than before! Not only that but the warmness I felt against my lips were in fact a matching pair of lips! Kouji was kissing me! My cheeks grew bright red instantly once I realized I was kissing my twin, no, I was kissing Kouji! My heart skipped a beat and sped up as I hadn't even said what I wanted to say and yet got the result I wanted! After a moment that seemed to last forever passed, Kouji leaned back, his cheeks beet red as mine were. Kouji was looking to the side now, embarrassed for sure, but still holding my hand. Now I could say it for sure.

"I... I love you, Kouji!", I grinned as much as I could while I finally admitted my true feelings.

Kouji glanced towards me for a moment with just his eyes. With his head still turned to the side away, he shut his eyes and smiled beneath all that blushing.

"... I love you too, Kouichi..."

I giggled softly as I left go of my twin's hand in order to hug him instead. Now we were a matching set of blush for sure as I hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. I had never felt this happy before. Like a dream come true. I had my twin now and had his love too. I now had twice the love.


	2. Chapter 2

(Time Setting: final year of high school.)  
(Point of View: Kouji)

We had been kissing for awhile before my twin brother pushed me back slightly. I blinked my eyes open as our mouths were no longer one, his hands resting on my shoulders from were they had pushed me back slightly.

"Ever think about sex?", Kouichi asked me as innocently as he always spoke. It was as if there were nothing dirty to it at all!

"W-What?!", I stammered out, feeling my cheeks becoming far more red than they had been.

My body was already laying over Kouichi's own as we had been making out so very heatedly, but sex had never entered my mind! Hearing that sweet giggle now coming forth from that matching form only made me blush more, though a small frown was now added. What was he giggling for?

"Kazu-kun mentioned how he finally had sex with his girlfriend and asked me if I had slept with mine.", Kouichi said playfully, giggling alittle more at me being implied as his girlfriend.

"... And who said you'd get to be on top?", I growled, looking to the side as this was such an awkward converstation to have, specially in such a close position.

Though as awkward as it was, I wasn't about to let Kouichi be the pitcher in this relationship. Just because he was older than me by a few minutes didn't mean he got to be on top!

"Girls can be on top... Ah... Right?", he asked me with that adorable confused expression, tilting his head to the side.

To be honest, we both didn't seem to know. Hell if I knew! I had never been with a girl nor did I ever research such a thing!

"... I'm not a-", I had started to object as I tried to not turn redder at the sight of my brother's cute expression, but I was cut off from my words by a matching pair of lips covering mine in a sweet kiss.

A few seconds passed after I closed my eyes and the kiss was just as suddenly broken as it had occurred.

"I want you to be on top.", Kouichi said gently with his smile shining bright.

"...Why?" , I found myself asking. Was it not the goal to be on top?

"Because... You make me feel safe... I know you won't hurt me...", he whispered as if it were something so heartfelt that it might break if said any louder.

I stared at him for a moment, noticing right away that guilty look in his eyes. That same look he always gave when feeling guilty about what he had done as Duskmon. As if he was still making up for it after all this time.

"... I won't ever hurt you... But I already forgave you for what happened in the Digital World so why are you giving me that look?", I asked in a lower tone after stating an obvious fact softly.

I had forgiven him years ago yet he still gave me that look. I never blamed him in the first place! I had only said I forgave him so he would stop with this very same look! I didn't want him to keep blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault at all. It was a handful of other people's fault before his. Even I would take the blame before handing any to him!

"I...", Kouichi sighed and looked to the side with such a sad look for such cute features, "...Sorry..."

"... I love you, Kouichi...", I said gently after awhile, knowing that always cheered my twin up right away.

Indeed it did cheer him up, since right away he turned and smiled at me.

"I love you too, Kouji."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my head back to his, kissing me deeply once more. We would have to continue this sex converstation later...


	3. Chapter 3

~Time Setting: Their Thirteenth Birthday~

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I had an hour left before I was supposed to meet Kouichi. Today was our thirteenth birthday so we were going to meet up at Kouichi's apartment to celebrate together. Last year I had gotten him baked goods for a gift, but this year I was going to get him something that would last. I wandered around the shopping center closeby Kouichi's place.

"... What would he like?", I muttered to myself as my eyes glanced from store to store.

What would Kouichi like? My twin, my boyfriend. He liked books a lot. How about a book? No. That was something Kouichi had lots of and besides, he enjoyed going to the library anyways. A new coat? No. Clothes were totally off the list of possiblities. Noone wanted clothes for a gift. I sighed again as I continued walking around. So many stores and yet nothing caught my eye. Sure, a few things looked cool, but nothing screamed perfect! I had to get the perfect gift for Kouichi! Nothing else but perfect would do!  
I had searched nearly the entire mall by the time the deadline was up. No more time to search. It was time to head over to Kouichi's else I'd be late!

"Tch..."

I still had no gift though! What was I- Wait! There was something! My blue eyes caught something small in a cart that had things for sale. This item was perfect! I ran right over to buy it so I could head over to Kouichi.

~  
(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

Kouji said he would be here at noon today. Today. Our birthday! We had been born together on this day so it was double as special! I looked at the clock nearby and frowned. Only half an hour left! Kouji would be here so soon! I hadn't yet finished the present though! Mother had asked what I wanted to get Kouji, but I didn't want to use her money. She had worked so many doubles this month so she could get both of us a gift, so how could I ask for money? I had saved up just alittle bit of money over the past two months by helping the old lady next door water her plants, she insisted on paying me 100 yen each time even though I said she didn't have too, so that would have to do! It wasn't enough money to buy what I really wanted to get my twin. What I had really wanted to get him was a double pack of two action figures from this new anime we had been watching together.  
Futago Samurai!  
It was an anime about twin samurai who traveled feudal Japan fighting evil, saving townsfolk, trying to stop war.  
It was an amazing new show and everyday when it came on, we would call eachother and watch it together if we couldn't travel to eachother's house.  
Since I didn't have enough to buy the action figures, I bought some material and decided to sew together two dolls of the twin samurai instead!

"I hope Kouji likes them...", I whispered to myself as I hurried to put the finishing touches on them.

Me and my fingers both hoped he'd like them. I had been so excited about making them that I kept pricking myself with the needle on accident. I had a few bandaids on the worst pricks, but hopefully Kouji wouldn't notice.

~  
(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I hadn't wrapped my gift for my twin, since I hadn't brought any wrapping paper or tape with mee, but I knew he wouldn't mind. I had it in a small bag that I carried in my hand, my arm busy holding the small gift box from father and my mom that I was to give to Kouichi.  
I knocked on the door and within seconds my twin opened it, grinning at me.

"Happy birthday, Kouji!", Kouichi shouted with glee, looking so happy.

I smiled at that and walked inside.

"Happy birthday, Kouichi.", I said back with less yelling, but the same amount of happiness.

I heard Kouichi shut the door as I kicked off my shoes. I noticed there were three gifts wrapped on the table.

"Sorry I didn't wrap your gift...", I apologized as I set the two gifts I carried down next to the others.

I noticed two tags said "To Kouji" while the other said "To Kouichi".

"You didn't open yours?", I questioned, wondering why.

"I wanted to open them together!", Kouichi said as he walked over and stood beside me, "I don't mind. But... One of those gifts is wrapped aready. Is it not from you?"

He asked me with his head tilted slightly since he couldn't see the tag saying who it was from.

"It's from father and my mom.", I informed him.

"I hope it wasn't anything expensive...", I heard him mutter, frowning just a little.

"Would it be so bad if it was? It's our birthday.", I insisted, frowning a little now too.

"I..."

"Father has lots of money... So it's not a big deal", I said nonchalantly as I sat down.

"Fine... Just open yours first, okay?", my twin requested, smiling a little now as he forced a brightly wrapped box into my hands.

I looked at the gift and wondered what it could be. The tag said it was from our mother. My twin sat down at the seat to my right as I started to rip off the colored paper. I smiled as I saw it. It was the kendo training dvd set I had been wanting!

"I was saving up for this! How did she know?", I said, looking at my twin who was grinning suspiciously.

"Who knows~", Kouichi teased.

"Heh. I bet you told her."

"Maybe.", he replied, not telling me much at all.

"So what did you get?", I asked as I forced his own box from our mother to him.

Kouichi took the box and hurried to open it. It was a box just like mine only it was a dvd set for Star Trek: The Original Series.

"Oh! I wanted these but... I never told her! Did you?", Kouichi asked, grinning as he looked like he knew.

"I wonder.", I teased him now with the same thing he had said to me about it moments before.

Seems we both had had a secret converstation with mother about what the other might want.

"Here, open this one next.", I said as I pushed the gift from my mom and our father to him.

"Okay.", Kouichi said as he grabbed it and opened it.

He gasped as the paper was gone off the box and he stared wide eyed at it. A cell phone, one exactly like mine.

"I can't accept this!", he gasped out, so shocked to see it.

"Yes you can. Mother said it was fine when he called her. He already added the phone to our bill.", I explained as I watched my brother look at me in shock.

"But...", he stopped talking when he noticed the small note on the top of thebox.

The note read:  
"Now you can always call."

He smiled a little at that.

"... I won't go over the limit...", he stated firmly, smiling more now, "It looks just like yours."

"That okay?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want a different one.", he said with a growing smile as he picked up the last gift for me and handed it to me.

"Here! This one's from me!", he said happily.

I hurried to open the wrapping paper that felt like it held something soft inside. I soon saw what it was and stared at it. It was so cool! They had such detail to them!

"This is great! Where did you get them?!", I asked, wondering where my twin had found such awesome looking plushies.

"I... Ah... Made them.", he replied, scratching his cheek with a shy grin on his face.

"You did? I didn't know you could make such cool things like this.", I said with such a surprised tone, "Ah. It matches what I got you."

I said as I went and pushed the bag with my gift in it to him. He hurried and pulled it out instantly.

"This is so cool! Thank you!", he said in delight as he held up the two small phone straps that had each had one of the samurai at the end.

Now we both had a set. Kouichi grinned as he handed me a strap with my favorite samurai.

"Here! You can have this one on your phone!"

"Alright and you can keep this doll here with you.", I said, giving him the samurai doll that was my favorite.

Now we both had sets to share together. The samurai doll I kept reminded me of Kouichi. My twin had told me before that the samurai doll I had handed to him reminded him of me. It made sense to share them this way. I was glad he liked my gift and was happy with his gift to me too.

"Want some cake?", Kouichi asked suddenly as he ran over to the counter and grabbed a small cake with white icing on it.

"Sure.", I replied quickly, thinking that sounded good.

Once he set it down I saw the words "Happy Birthday" spelled out in blue icing letters. There were also two pink candles on top. One for each of us.

"Mother made it last night. Want to blow out the candles with me?", my twin asked with a smile as he lit them with a lighter that must have been sitting on the counter as well.

"Yeah. Ready?", I asked with a smile, never having done this before with my twin.

"Don't forget to make a wish!", he reminded as he moved close to the candle nearest him.

I moved closer to my candle as well. We both took a deep breath and blew the candles out at the same time. Kouichi grinned, pulling the candles out so no wax got on the cake.

"So what did you wish for?", I questioned, curious about it.

"Mmm... This."

Kouichi moved closer and suddenly kissed me, causing us both to blush. It was a brief moment however, but enjoyable nonetheless. To be honest, I hadn't expected that so it was surprising.

"Um... What did you wish for?", he asked as well when the kiss was over.

I leaned forward and kissed him this time, holding it for a brief moment too.

"... That.", I answered after leaning back.

We both were smiling, and now blushing lightly, having a great birthday so far. I had never had such a great birthday.

"Happy birthday, Kouji.", my twin said again, wearing a cute grin that made me smile back at him.

"Happy birthday, Kouichi."


	4. Chapter 4

~Time Setting: Their First Year of High School~

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

I was aimlessly wandering the streets in the city where our new high school was. Kouji was still at kendo practice and since my library club ended earlier than his club on Fridays, we decided to meet up in the shopping district nearby. A lot of high schoolers came here after school. It was a fun place to hang out after a hard day at school. There were the typical restaurants, a few arcades, a movie theater, and so many amazing stores.

I never had any money really, but Kouji insisted on meeting here so we could see a movie together. As much as I had fussed about him paying for it, he argued right back that we were twins and his money could be used for the both of us. I gave up the fight quickly since I knew he'd just start getting angry if I said something about that not being a real reason. He always used us being twins as a reason for him buying me things. Matching jackets, new books he claimed he wanted to read but only because he knew I wanted it, even buying me smoothies. I had fussed so much at the start of it all, but he looked so happy when he bought me things that I just couldn't fuss for long any more. I still fussed to be sure, but if it made him happy, then so be it. I never allowed him to buy me anything expensive anyways and I never asked for things.

Right now however, I was just wasting some time by wandering. I gazed at a few things and waited for Kouji to text. I wasn't paying attention to anyone around me. The entire crowd a blur. That is, until someone spoke so very close to me.

"Now he's a cutie. Think he'd want to have a little fun?", I heard a nearby man say.

"Heh. Maybe~ He must be a first year at that fancy high school from the looks of his uniform.", another man said in reply to the first.

Fancy high school uniform? Me? My black fully buttoned uniform screamed high school student and the gold school insignia on the left hand collar informed everyone what school I was from. I turned my head and looked at them, but it was too late to wander off. The two men now blocked the path in front of me. I took a step back, not wanting to be close to such men.

"Hey there, cutie~ Want to come somewhere with us?", the first man who had spoken asked me with a sick look in his eye.

I didn't fully understand what he wanted from me, but I knew one thing for sure, I was NOT going to go ANYWHERE with this men!

"No thank you…", I replied sharply, my brow lowering a bit as I frowned.

"Awww~ Don't be like that. We're nice guys who will make it worth your while~ We'll pay a lot for someone as cute as you.", the second guy started, trying to coo me into coming with him.

"I said no.", I repeated more coldly, taking another step back.

I was going to turn to just run when I felt the second man, who was the closer, grab my wrist and hold me there. I could now smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Don't go~ We'll be real gentle with you. Lots of boys your age do this sort of thing for money. Don't you want to be like them?", the first one questioned, trying to confuse me I suppose.

"I-", I was about to repeat myself yet again, but as I pulled against the man holding my wrist, I felt a set of hands slip around my waist.

"He's so stubborn. Let's take him to the alley and show him a little respect for his elders.", a third man suggested, making the other two nod with dark smirks.

My eyes were wide as I struggled, yet I could not escape this third man's grasp. He held onto me too tightly and was far bigger than I was. I was more agile than most, but not when caught! I glared as I tried my best to get free. No one was really around us and even if they were, they weren't paying attention to the kid hidden between three men! I tried to kick them away, but the first man pressed up so close against me that I couldn't raise up my legs! I wiggled, but the third man only increased his wrap around my waist. The second man still held my wrist tightly as well. The first man had also grabbed my other wrist at this point as they slowly started moving me to the alley. I couldn't get free! No matter how hard I struggled and glared, I couldn't escape! I felt one of them slipping their hands into my pants and I shut my eyes tight.

"KOUJI!", I cried out as loud as I could, not sure what else to do.

I was unable to help myself.

"ACK!", I heard the man holding me from behind cry out in pain.

His grip around me lessened so I opened my eyes. I watched as the third man held his groin tightly and hunched over as he kneeled onto the ground to the side of me. The other two men quickly released my wrists in shock and looked at something behind me. No. Not a something. A SOMEONE.

"HURRY!", I heard a familiar voice bark as the feeling of warmth wrapped around my hand. It was a different feeling than what had been around my wrist moments before. A more protective feeling than the evil perverted one I had previously felt.

I stood rather frozen and watched as a form identical to my own kicked one of the men in the middle before turning to me.

"RUN!", I heard that familiar voice demand as he turned to run with me as the second man fell backwards.

I nodded and turned towards the direction my hand was now being pulled. I had been stunned over what had almost happened and had not yet even spoken to my rescuer.

"K-Kouji…", I panted once we had ran far enough. I wanted to speak now.

"What were you doing?!", Kouji yelled, looking so very mad.

We stopped our running now that we were far enough away from the three drunks. I took a moment to catch my breath, watching my twin pant as well as he glared at me.

"I… They caught me from behind and I …..I just…. Couldn't get free….", I tried to explain, but Kouji didn't look like he cared much for my reasoning.

I was about to try to explain in more depth what had transpired, but I suddenly felt my brother hugging me tightly.

"…. It's alright now, Kouichi….", He said gently into my ear as if I was hurt or something.

I didn't realize I was shaking so badly. The thoughts of what those men were planning on doing to me had finally hit my mind as if it had been some sort of slow download.

"I…..I'm sorry…", I nearly whined, now clinging tightly to him.

I started to wonder what would have happened to me if he hadn't arrived at that exact time. I wasn't a damsel who needed saving, but I was grateful that my brother had been there.

"I'm sorry…", I found myself repeating as I heard my brother sigh.

"…. I shouldn't have said I'd meet you here… Next time we'll meet up at the school….", he growled, blaming himself it sounded like.

If only I had moved faster. Been able to dodge them from the start. I shouldn't have lingered. This was my fault, not his.

"… I'm so sorry…"

All I did was cause him trouble and grief. Why did he even love me?

"You… It wasn't your fault…", Kouji said a little more lightly as if trying to cheer me up now. Least my shaking had stopped thanks to him holding me so tightly.

"… But I-"

"Stop. You're safe now, alright? Let's just… Leave it at that.", Kouji said in a demanding tone, kissing me briefly afterwards as if the kiss sealed the topic away, "Let's go book shopping. I'll buy you that large book you've been looking at for awhile."

He smiled at me now and released the hug we had been in for some time. He took my hand instead, as if I would float away if he stopped touching me in some way.

"Kouji… I don't –", I tried to fuss against such an action, though I wasn't exactly in the mood to fight over such things. Not that I had the chance really since I was cut off.

"I don't care… Just let me buy you some things…. Okay?", Kouji asked, glaring at the ground.

He was holding my hand overly tightly. I flinched from the tightness of his grip. Wait…

"Kouji…"

He always ended his demands with a question of approval when he was truly bothered by something. Maybe this ordeal had bothered him more than I thought. I could only imagine what he must be thinking, having seen those men all over me like that.

"… Okay…. Just… Not TOO many, alright?", I agreed to it with a smile. It would make him happy and might even make both of us forget what had just happened, so I wouldn't fuss this time.

Kouji smiled slightly with a nod as he walked hand in hand with me towards the bookstore.

Next time. I would be the one to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

~Time Setting: High School Second Year~

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

It had been raining nearly all night. The day so far had been gloomy to most. The rain never really bothered me as much as it did others. It had luckily paused as I needed to finish walking to school. The train could only take me so far.  
Usually I met with Kouichi on the train and we walked together. Since it was raining today, I had text him saying I was leaving earlier so I wouldn't be late. He had replied that he agreed as well, and had left earlier too but was forced to run back home to fetch an important paper he had forgotten since it was due today. Either way, he should make it to school on time.

Despite the cool rain, I had left my uniform jacket wide open as it usually was. My briefcase like book carrier I was holding over my shoulder, bored with carrying it. It wasn't the same walking to school without Kouichi.

I sighed as I walked. The street looked nearly deserted due to the rain that was probably only paused for a few moments. In fact, the only few people I did see along the way looked like a small gang of older high schoolers. From a different school I noticed, considering how their uniforms were different from mine in both color and missing school insignia. Their uniforms were a simple dark blue while mine was black as night. They looked like the typical gang members. Rolled up sleeves and slicked back hair. All of them pretty ugly looking.

My plain expression as I walked by them seemed to upset a few of them, but what did I care. I didn't know them and didn't honestly care if they thought badly of me.

"Did you see that?!", I heard one of the gang cry out in an uproar.

"Yeah man! That private school snob totally just glared at us!", I heard another say.

I was nearly out of earshot by the time I heard a faint "Let's get him.".

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

I had forgotten an important history paper at home. I couldn't believe it. I should have remembered it wasn't in the book. I ran all the way home and found it just sitting there right where I had left it. After placing it into my bag as fast as I could, I hurried to make my way to the train as fast as I could. It was only a twenty minute train ride, but with this rain, I didn't want to get soaked. Luckily the rain had paused for a moment so I made it to the train station without getting wet.

My luck quickly changed during the train ride. During the twenty minutes on the train, the rain had started again. I stood at the door of the train station frowning as I watched the rain pouring down. I sighed as I suddenly wished I had an umbrella. We only had one at home so I had made mother take it instead of using it myself.

I looked at my watch and noticed that I needed to get going or risk being late to school. I took a deep breath before dashing out. I figured if I ran, I would get less wet. Really though, that wasn't working…

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

"I'll teach you to hurt my guys!", the leader of the gang said as he punched me right in the stomach.

I gasped a little as I felt such pain in my center. My mouth was wide open as I breathed heavily for air. I felt the cold rain falling over my face, but that didn't matter. The gang had attacked me due to my "glaring at them". I had taken out three of the five easily, but one had snuck up behind me thanks to the rain hindering all senses. Now I was being choke held by an idiot as his ugly leader punched me over and over. A rookie mistake I had made. I should have paid more attention to their numbers, but thanks to the rain, the fifth had caught me.

"How's this!?", the leader asked as he punched me square in the face.

I felt a little blood slide down my chin as I smirked.

"Is that all you got?", I taunted, not having anything better to do.

I wasn't going to let him get to me. I wasn't going to let them be satisfied by seeing me in pain or anything else. Besides, I had been hit worse than this by digimon. Honestly, my brother had hit me far worse than this loser ever could. I smirked as I glared more at him, causing him to flinch slightly. He went to punch me again, but this time, I lifted up my leg to kick him. I had enough of being hit like that. My foot landed right where his face was, causing him to step back and grab his nose. I heard him yelling something incoherent through his hands as he held his nose tightly. Despite the hard rain, I saw some blood on his hand. I had clearly broken his nose.

"Boss!", the lackey holding me cried as his leader was now in pain.

The boss lowered his hands and showed off that broken nose, which I thought made his ugly face look a little better.

"I'm going to cut up that perfect face of yours!", the leader screamed as he grabbed a switchblade from his pocket and flipped it open.

(Kouichi's P.O.V.)

I heard the splashing of the water beneath my feet as I sprinted from the train stop to the school. Sadly it was a ten minute walk from to the school, which meant that by running there, it would still be at least five minutes. Not a lot of people were out now since the path me and Kouji usually took wasn't through the normal streets. We had discovered the side pathways through the town on a Saturday afternoon so that we knew the fastest way to head to school. It was useful in case the trains were running late or for moments like these. Really though, it was just easier to take this way than the longer more traveled route.

I could barely see anything too far in front of me thanks to the rain becoming more thick. That was when I heard someone yelling.

"I'm going to cut up that perfect face of yours!"

I stopped when I heard such a horrible thing screamed with rage. I looked ahead and squinted my eyes to try and see where it was coming from.

I finally saw who had been screaming. A large man with a knife! He was going to cut someone too, but I couldn't see who it was he was going to attack.

(Kouji's P.O.V.)

I squirmed, trying to get free, but sadly I wasn't able to kick the creep again since he was now too far to the left of me. I could only watch as the knife quickly made its way to my cheek.

I shut my eyes, not caring to watch the deed happen.

That was when I suddenly heard the sound of someone being slammed into. When I opened my eyes, I saw my reflection staring at me through the hard cold rain.

No.

This was Kouichi!

"Kouichi?!", I yelled, both questioning it as well as sort of mad.

"Boss!", the thug holding me cried as he saw his leader on the ground.

"LET HIM GO!", I heard Kouichi scream as he rushed the gang member who was still holding me.

The guy let go of me instantly, but it was too late. My upset twin punched him in the center, sending him back a little. I was finally set free. I nearly fell over from the suddenness of it all. I felt Kouichi grab my arm as he picked up my bag that had been dropped onto the wet ground. Before I knew it, the two idiots ran off, leaving the other members still unconscious on the ground in the rain. I barely even heard the losers cussing as they fled, not wanting to fight two since that would make it a fair fight. That or maybe seeing a doppelganger had scared them.

I looked up at the mad looking Kouichi. I had only seen him mad a few times before, but he looked very upset and yet, didn't speak a single word since his little outburst a few moments before.

"…. Thanks….", I said simply, not being a total jerk as to forget to thank him.

I hated to admit being saved by him, but then again, I was glad it was him and not some idiot like Takuya. Despite the thanks, he still said nothing to me. He did squeeze my hand though before he started walking, pulling me along with him. He still had my bag in his hands, carrying it with his own.

By the time we had reached school, he still had said nothing to me. I reached up to make sure the blood was off my chin before we passed through the school gates. We made it into the building just before the bell rung for the first time. I didn't understand why he was so mad, but thinking about it did nothing but make me mad as well. I took my bag from him as we walked into school in silence. My hand was let go as we were at the school lockers. I took a towel I had stored in there from kendo practice the other day and dried myself with it a little. It was better than nothing really.

"Here…", I muttered, placing the towel on Kouichi's head before checking my bag to make sure my homework and books were safe.

"…. Sorry I was late….", I heard my twin muttered back to me.

I looked up at him, noticing that guilty look he always gave when he thought I wasn't looking. I hated that look.

"… Nii-san….", I breathed out in a sigh.

Kouichi looked up at me, noticing what I had called him. He chuckled just a little and tried to smile, though I knew it was a fake.

"… I won't forget my homework at home anymore.", he stated, as if vowing it to me.

"Alright…", was all I could say in return along with my frown.

I moved closer and dried my twin's hair for him with the towel since he was being so slow about it.

"… Can I come over after school?", I asked, knowing that would cheer him up for sure.

"Yeah… We can watch our show together.", Kouichi said with a more genuine smile.

I nodded at that and tossed the towel into my locker after grabbing my school shoes and hurried to slip them on. Kouichi already had his shoes on and so was checking his own homework now. Luckily, both our bags had protected the books and papers inside well enough. Once my locker was shut, I looked over at my twin.

"Ready?", I questioned, being ready myself now.

"Yes.", he nodded with a smile.

I smiled a little back at him as we hurried before the next bell rang. My stomach was sore from being hit and my face would be bruised soon enough, but that wouldn't keep me from class. I didn't want to see the look on my twin's face if I headed to the nurse.

I didn't want to see that guilty look anymore.


End file.
